Black and White
by Innocent Fox
Summary: A war of many sides...not all as black and white as it seemed. The Second Extrasolar War from the perspectives of a Helghast troop, parallels the timelines of the the original game, Killzone: Liberation and Killzone 2.
1. Haste

**Black and White**

"_History is indeed little more than the register of the crimes, follies and misfortunes of mankind." - __**Edward Gibbon**_

Haste

Pasty white skin reflected in the mirror, an unnaturally bald head looked back to this man, or rather, as vague a description of a man as you could get. Black eyes penetrated his own soul as he stared at himself, hungry and alone, Marec was starving. The smell of the cafe was drawing his attention, slop was usually unappealing but going without a solid meal for four days made it impossible to resist. He fitted his breathing apparatus, placing it over his cracked lips. Black pins automatically appeared from the mask, expecting a helmet to connect with. Marec got into the shower, hot water pouring on to his scarred back, a barcode insignia burnt on to his left arm. Paralleled was the national symbol, a tattoo he got when he was 18 by standard Earth years, he was intoxicated when he had it done, his friends pressuring him. Marec regretted it, but he was 36 now and in an army where pride in your nation and planet meant an easy life. Towelling himself off, he grabbed his trousers and put a clean white vest on, heading to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Marec looked around, there must have been twenty plus men and women here, all prepared for the hellish day to come. He casually walked over to the hot serving area, some workers dishing up the industrial grade food. Marec grabbed a tray letting the woman behind the counter dump down the goo that the armed forces called edible, it reeked of old meat and cabbage, but that wasn't going to stop Marec eating it. A table called to him, it was on its own, attainable and pretty clean. As he sat, a couple of other Helghast troops walked over, one with full attire, the other with a beret and orange goggles, dressed similarly to Marec.

Orange goggles spoke, "These seats taken?"

"No, hence why I'm sat here." Marec's reply was stern but honest.

"Oh...sorry we bothered you."

Marec changed his mind when he realised they weren't the usual meatheads, or at least goggles wasn't.

"Actually, come on; sit down, sorry, I haven't woken up properly."

The two sat down on the attached seats. The fully attired man was breathing loudly before goggles spoke.

"Are you gonna keep the noise down Reaper? We're guests on this table."

A raspy voice replied, "I have a cold coming, stupid mask, I've got to get it off."

'Reaper' walked from the table, taking quick steps towards his quarters.

"Sorry about him," the beret said, "homesick."

Marec grunted and continued downing his breakfast.

"Say white shirt, what's your name?"

A glance from Marec led to him engaging in conversation.

"Name's Rae Marec, 'bout you?"

"I'm Stefan Dolte, people call me 'Goggles' though, 'cause I rarely take them off."

"Alright Goggles, you known that guy a while?"

"Who? Reaper? Yeah, known him for years, since I joined up. He wants to get back to his Ma. She's sick."

"I guess we all have a reason to fight," Marec looked into the distance.

Goggles looked at Marec inquisitively, "Say...about the ISA, do you know anything about them?"

"Other than the fact that they have a similar sized force, more advanced weaponry and the go ahead from what' s left of Earth then...no."

"Jeez, you have some knowledge don't you? Smart arse bastard!" Goggles laughed and managed to get one from Marec, something he hadn't done for a long time.

A voice called from across the room, it was noble and immediately recognisable. It was Colonel Radec.

"All of Scholar Visari's loyal soldiers, all together eating breakfast like good followers. I must, however, state the fact that we are heading to Vekta, a planet of weak, over-optimistic humans. They do not possess the same strength, determination and resilience as we do. Helghan is for Helghast not for them, we have a birthright! Our ancestors were the original colonists, they mastered the conditions almost two hundred years prior to this day and some guinea pig of a government which shouldn't influence us is NOT going to change that, not today, not ever!"

At that moment, the entire room burst into cheers, yells and spontaneous applause. Radec could have been as great a politician as Visari, he had just chosen the wrong career. Marec looked at Radec, unlike the rest of these people, he knew of the psychotic blood lust that engulfed his mind. It had happened when Radec was training in the army, he was paired with Marec often. Together they were undoubtedly a good team, shame that Radec had such thoughts...such terrible thoughts...

Radec's breathing apparatus came to life once more, it made mechanical sounds as his eyes were revealed, bloodshot, circled with age and exhaustion, the irony being Marec being older by nine months.

"Now that you can see my face brothers and sisters of Helghan, we can begin this war, knowing the truth! Historians of the 'soon to be former, pro-Earth' colonies shall write of our victory for centuries to come, for the Helghast are the master race."

At that moment, Reaper walked into the room, mask off, coughing and sneezing profusely. Stares penetrated his body, judging his appearance at such a period of grandeur. Reaper's face clearly showed to everyone his apologies as Radec twisted his head to see the interrupter.

"Young man...name, rank and number soldier."

Reaper stuttered at first before composing himself, "Javek Odwest, Private First Class, 785566, sir."

Radec then ignored the new recruit, focusing his gaze on the crowd once more.

"People, this young recruit is a prime example of physical fitness, stature and moral fibre," Reaper sneezed as Radec continued, "he does however, lack a platoon. As do most of you..." the Colonel's view then directed itself towards Marec, "Rae Marec...it has been too long, is this young soldier to be assigned to your platoon?"

"I wasn't certain that I had a platoon, _sir_." Marec's use of the word was venomous, scathing and Radec could feel its context.

"Ha ha, you haven't lost any of your charm I see lieutenant. This man and say...that one, you there, goggled fellow, name, rank, number."

"Sir, Stefan Dolte, Private First Class, 776975, sir."

"Two rookies Lieutenant Marec? How very _unlike you_."

Marec knew that Radec was trying to challenge him, thinking he couldn't handle taking on an all rookie platoon, Radec was to be surprised.

"Actually sir, yes I would like to inform you that I am taking these two into my personal patrol team."

Goggles turned and raised his eyebrows in surprise, Reaper's eyes lit up as he returned his mouth to the respirator.

Radec's mouthpiece altered and covered his face, menacing orange eyes moving in sync with his body, trails of light static in the air.

The people of the cafeteria returned to their regular circumstances, ignoring everybody else.

Reaper went back over to Marec, as did Goggles.

"Wow! In your group? My ma will be glad to know I'm under your supervision sir!"

Reaper's excited optimism for Marec being head of the group was oddly enough for him to feel accepted, Goggles on the other hand was rifling through his belt when an announcement bellowed from the speakers.

"_Okay. Everybody listen up, you need to meet outside now. Every soldier in these barracks must go to the courtyard and gear up. That is all."_

The three knew they had no choice, exchanging whispers before making their way outside.

Thousands of troops of all rank were gathered across the vast courtyard, the three had gotten ready, Marec with his respirator and eyewear, Goggles was dressed the same and Reaper had put on full regalia, helmet, respirator and weapon. Whispers that had crossed the halls seemed more and more truthful; would Visari really make an appearance? Radec's Academy was well known for high military and political importance, but Visari? Marec cast aside thoughts of his meeting with Visari years prior, that power, that hunger for something unquenchable. A podium had been set up, a lone microphone with large, numerous speakers behind it, it had to be.

Floodlights shone on the military, their vision impaired due to the lack of regular sun. A figure stepped out, astute and worthy of the galaxy's attention. Visari had arrived. Goggles, Reaper and Marec followed like sheep, fixed on this ruler of an entire planet, his lips opened and he spoke to his battle-embarking troops...

"_My people... Sons and daughters of Helghan... For many years, we have been a broken nation... Shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those we sought to escape ...Ten years ago, I asked for time, and that time was granted by you. You, the strength in my arm, the holders of my dreams... Our forefathers embarked on the greatest exodus in the history of all mankind... an exodus for freedom. Helghan became that freedom... Our new world changed our bodies. At first, it weakened us, but in fact, we were growing... stronger. In the time you have given me, I have rebuilt our nation, I have rebuilt our strength, and I have rebuilt our pride! Our enemies at home have been re-educated. We have given them new insights into our cause. On this day, we stand united once more. On this day, those driven to divide us will hear our voice! On this day, we shall act as one, and we shall be ignored NO MORE! Defenders of the Helghast dream, NOW IS OUR TIME!_"

A roar of unbridled applause, cheering and pride spread across the audience, it was like Radec's speech, but bigger, better and so morale boosting, Marec found himself cheering, clapping with his fellow men and women. Visari smiled and walked off stage, thousands ready for the Second Extrasolar War.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A.N. _**Well? What do you think? I know Killzone on Fan Fiction is underappreciated and underused...but if you liked this, read, review and I shall continue with this story, I have big plans for it already. Thanks. **


	2. Patriots

Patriots

Marec's face said it all, he hated flying. Goggles put his hand on the big man's shoulder, patting him and telling him it would be alright. Marec sighed and closed his eyes; Reaper was cleaning his helmet, content with the job he made. Goggles put on his grey stitched beret, his dark trench coat matching. Reaper coughed, still bearing the cold that had him eclipsed for the past week, Radec's speech and his subsequent embarrassment still fresh in everybody's heads. Marec put on his eyewear; they were a crimson colour, a defect which came with them, he saw it as fitting, unique to his character. The Helghast freighter had almost twelve thousand aboard, the grey panelling covered the quarters of Marec and his unit, it was sparse and contained essentials such as food and spare masks. The intercom blared into life:

_Vektan airspace approaching in less than three hours_

Reaper's coughing caused him to go to the bathroom and spit the phlegm into the toilet. Automatic flushing sounded throughout the small space as Goggles took his rifle apart and cleaned it.

"Sir, what you think about this war then?" Goggles voice was quivering with nerves.

"It is a waste of military resources, money, time and effort. Radec is an obvious pawn of Visari as you are, I am and the rest of this army is."

"So...you aren't a patriotic member of our fine planet?"

"I tell you now, I was born on that rock, and as soon as I was old enough to understand the history of it I wanted off. The ISA is our enemy and for good reason, you and I know that surely. The taking of the Extra Solar Highway years before is proof for this endeavour. Visari thought he should take back his ancestors hard work, he's just gone the wrong way about it."

"Visari is a great leader thought don't you think?" Goggles seemed desperate for any sort of political approval.

"I don't deny that he isn't, he's just the wrong kind of leader."

Reaper's steps echoed as he placed his mask back on, his frame supporting masses of protection. He pulled out a pistol, looking down the sights and holstering it.

His voice came to Marec's ears, "You said you've been in the army for eighteen years yet you're still a lieutenant, how come?"

Marec's eyes rolled to Reaper's face and gave his an icy look. Reaper took a step back as Marec walked over to him.

"I'll tell you why. Colonel Radec was the obstacle in my path."

"I was just asking..." Reaper seemed intimidated, "It's just... I looked up your records, exemplary in all conflicts."

"Radec was once in the same unit as I, hence his knowledge of who I am, he betrayed me seven years ago."

Reaper apologised for asking once more before Radec decided to take a short slumber, dreaming of that fateful day.

_Solari – Seven years prior_

Captain Kuvi moved throughout the jungle slowly, his unit following, Sergeant Marec and Sergeant Radec brushing foliage out of the way. Other soldiers followed suit.

He gestured to Marec and Radec. "Lads, I want you to go prone and move to the purple leafed tree over there. You lot stay on me." Kuvi made his way with the rest of the unit slowly towards the Solari Encampment, treading carefully through the thick jungle.

"Let's get these Vektan sympathisers, no prisoners." Marec's eyes swerved to Radec who was still talking. "Kill every last armed, soft bastard."

"You really don't give a shit about these Solarists do you?" Radec violently turned his head to show his disapproval before Marec continued, "Then we have that in common," splitting a sly smile in Radec's direction. A hearty laugh and pat on the back was enough morale for the two, moving silently towards the encampment. Guns brushing the grass carefully, alien flies buzzing in tandem with the soldier's movements. Shadow overcame the two, one of the three suns was setting where they were, their legs still bathed in warm sunrays by the second sun before it began to fall also.

"Look Rae, up there."

Marec looked upwards, a technologically advanced tower stood hundreds and hundreds of feet, caressing the orange sky. Translucent lights flickered in the visors of Radec and Marec, Solarists carrying ISA themed equipment. Eye pieces with optical enhancements gave their snipers an edge, able to hit a bug off a leaf five hundred yards away.

"Rae, snipe that Slip near the camera," Marec grinned at the derogatory remark, gripping the trigger and opening fire. The man had been hit straight in his nose, falling into mud, muffling the fall and complimenting the suppressor placed on the barrel. After slotting another four, Marec turned to see his partner planting a mine on an ammo depot. Radec was then startled by an approaching scout, drawing his knife, hacking away at flesh hungrily, the scout's blood dripping down the wall before Radec sprinted away detonating the device. The blast threw him into the bushes, forcing him to rise up and move on in case of capture. Marec panicked, taking pot shots but missing as he ran alongside Radec.

"Keep moving!"

Marec was panting as 4x4's hurried after the two men, ripping up roots and firing turrets.

"I...can't go on...much longer..." Marec tripped over an exposed branch, breaking his leg.

He called after Radec, "SEND HELP!"

Radec continued into the distance just as the vehicles caught Sergeant Marec.

Goggles woke Marec up, his filtered breath rushing over his face, "Sir, wake up, we're about half an hour away."

Reaper looked out of the window towards Vekta, lush blue and green contrasted space and Helghan beautifully. Sniffing as he called the two over to see a floating platform.

"That's a weapons platform..." Goggles was concerned yet no action seemed to have been taken against the ahead fleets.

"What the...?" Marec walked riskly to another window, all of the other fleets were intact.

"We must have shut down the system or something, there's no other explanation for it. The ISA wouldn't let anyone else in!" Reaper scratched his forehead inquisitively.

A bright screen switched on behind them as Colonel Radec spoke to the army from the safety of his academy.

"_Good evening ladies and gentleman, it seems that history is to be made once more. As General Lente has ordered, we are to move out immediately and dominate land, sea and air. The weapons platform has not picked us up...how unfortunate; it just means a simpler victory, a victory nobody Helghast side can wait for. Now go my brethren, take their...or should I say OUR planet!"_

Noise came from all angles, more cheering and patriotism. Goggles and Reaper followed suit but Marec sat down, motionless. His face reflecting his past and the liberal thoughts he shared with his teammates.

A discerning look came from Goggles and Reaper, with the former speaking; "You really aren't patriotic are you?"

"I am, just not like you."

_A.N. _Sorry for the lack of new chapters to this story, I am getting back on track with this now and I'm now looking forward to continuing with it; the following chapters will all be longer than the previous due to the increased attention. I appreciate the positive reviews and criticism. Thank you!


	3. Smoke

Smoke

Entering the atmosphere couldn't have been easier; nil resistance would result in a field day for the Vektan press and undoubted propaganda for Visari's planet. It wasn't the first time Rae Marec had first hand witnessed the sights and sounds of one of the most technologically advanced races in the known universe. Deep blue seas complimented tended grass lands and untouched woods and jungles. Marec thought the first time he arrived it was a sycophantic monument to the wastelands their predecessors called Earth, he still thought that now. Helghan fleets had already landed and had already taken action on an unsuspecting population, Marec could only think of the terror being wreaked upon innocents and it made him sick inside. Debris flew as the Helghast fired cannons at barracks and streets along the capital. Ten thousand troops exited their ship, the remaining two thousand getting the vessel back into the air to collect more personnel.

Marec put on his tainted, crimson eyed mask and carried his rifle confidently albeit reluctantly. He could kill, but could they? He thought, wondering whether his teammates had the determination to see the battles through.

"You two, stay on me, when I signal you to stop, follow, whatever, you do as I say or we'll all be in trouble."

"Yes sir!" The two called in unison, eager to please.

Turning their bodies, the men saw a surge of comrades running towards objectives pre-set. The majority moved in packs, hastily dug trenches made by robotic diggers gave them cover from the deployed ISA units scattered about. About twenty ran directly in, getting mowed down in the process. As Marec's unit crept in, their first shots missed the enemy. Marec was thankful, he hated death. He stunk of it.

"Sarge, I haven't got any yet," Goggles whispered, cloaked by the dust.

Reaper agreed with Goggles before adding, "Have you sir?"

A beam of light peered through the unfiltered air highlighting Marec's face, "I don't count my kills, I'm not sick."

Reaper went prone and continued the conversation, "I...didn't mean it like that..." he kept trailing off to accurately shoot, "I meant sir, have you got any of the ones firing at us?"

"Oh." Marec realised his mistake, "No I haven't."

Marec noticed a youngish, rugged looking man arrive for battle, then swiftly ignored him as he took aim at another, surely older gentleman, striking him in the shoulder then the abdomen, he was surely down, if not out. Upwards, Helghast drop ships rained fire upon buildings, crushing civilians inside. Marec couldn't help watching as hundreds died encased in rubble of offices and staff rooms. Further eruption echoed across the vicinity.

**More victims**.Thought the weary lieutenant.

"Sir, HQ wants us to move on, this area's secured now." Reaper's voice shook as he spoke.

Marec stood and ran on using his hand to tell them what to do. Vekta's capital was completely covered by Helghast, blue skies turned grey in a blink of an eye. Granite was torn up into chunks; the desperate ISA used it for cover, easily mopped up by Helghast Elites looking for an excuse to up the body count. Cars were abandoned along the street as the three moved amongst at least fifty others, carrying all manner of equipment. Captain Humwer walked over, Marec recognised him, he was brutal and his skin was more battle torn than Marec's own. Years of inflicting punishment on himself for not doing well enough, he was surely a sociopath but nobody dared asked him why he was so angry.

"Lieutenant Marec, where are you going with these rejects?" Humwer's deep, threatening voice caused Goggles blood to boil.

"_Sir, _these men are not rejects, they are part of my personally selected unit." The stinging intent of the 'sir' was used in similar context to when he had addressed Radec, however, Captain Humwer was either too egotistical to notice or too stupid, Marec couldn't decide.

"Whatever you say Rae, fucking ISA scum are all around, or should I say were, can't be having any useless members to this fine army!"

A large laugh came from the Captain's stomach, Marec simply carried on before Humwer assessed his silence.

"Why aren't you laughing? That IS funny."

Marec gave the Captain a dirty look before saying, "I know it was _meant _to be funny, however I don't think that killing hundreds of innocents alongside the actual enemy is very humorous. Death isn't funny."

The Captain went closer to Marec, still walking, "You do realise what our people have gone through right? Then you should be ENCOURAGING the slaughter of pen pushers alongside enemies of this army. They are ALL to blame, it's in their blood, their shitty tainted blood, and we are the epitome of human evolution, the fucking master race."

The Captain re-joined his troop leaving Marec disgusted, how a single person could believe that was unbelievable, but it was amongst all the army.

Reaper lugged his heavy weapon to his side, hitting dual grenades on his belt; they danced in tandem, shaking furiously.

"Sir, I don't like him." Reaper's bluntness and volume was a surprise to Marec, here thinking Reaper was timid and wouldn't want others to hear.

"He's one example of why we shouldn't BE a race Javek. A twisted version of a man, one nobody should aspire to be."

Goggles adjusted his beret to prepare for an onslaught, his skinny body carrying all manner of things. He scratched his forehead with chipped fingernails, a habit of biting them. For Stefan Dolte's steps were leading him to first witnessing a Helghast assault on a mall. Grunts carrying citizens out of shops and lining them up against a wall, his blue eyes behind the anonymous orange lights widened to saucers as these ordinary men and women murdered without hesitating. He saw a miniscule slice of what Marec knew and despised.

The built men joined the slim soldier just as more soldiers piled into the building, "This is the norm," Marec said, "You should expect to see more sights like these in the near future, like I have..."

Rookie sights focused on this tired man, bags under the veteran's eyes showed the states he must have encountered, long, dark nights doing simple reconnaissance for an army that gave nothing and expected everything. Reaper lifted his helmet and placed his rifle on the road, wiping the beads of sweat before replacing it and scuttling forward nervously. Crackle sounded out as Reaper answered the radio, a small screen showing signal and frequency.

_Marec's Platoon, you are not to enter the Mall area. You must make your way towards the industrial sector as ISA patrols have been spotted. Enemy sniping is about 70 or 80 percent likely due to the vantage points in high rise tower blocks, please acknowledge, over._

Reaper placed his mouth close to the receiver, "Acknowledged, over and out."

Goggles hesitated before asking about the snipers, "Erm, I'm not so sure about these...snipers. What does command take us for, morons?"

Marec held a scope out to Goggles, "We're just cannon fodder, take this, you can pick them off."

"But I aren't that great a shot."

"Doesn't matter, you're the only one with a semi-automatic rifle, that thing will adapt to your gun, nanomachines, marvellous no?" Marec's lack of care for Helghast weaponry and equipment was voiced clearly.

As Goggles attached the enhancer meticulously, the rest of the unit walked on at a hurried pace, the industrial buildings only a couple of miles on. White smoke led the trail to their position, Goggles marvelling at the adaptive scope still.

**Something had to fill the time**, thought Marec, so he made conversation with his fellow men, knowing little about their personal lives apart from how they joined up and personality traits he picked up from them.

"You two got anyone waiting for you back home then? Anyone special?" Marec hated the way that sounded out loud, so patronising and slightly embarrassing.

Reaper told him he hadn't had female company for a while, whereas Goggles surprised Marec with what he said.

"I was with someone for a while before I came to the barracks back home actually, few months back."

"Yeah?" asked Marec, "What was she like?"

"Well, replace the 'she' with a 'he' and you'll be right."

Marec looked at Goggles surprised but accepting, "Okay then what was he like?"

Goggles nodded, "He was called Aito, was a fellow corporal."

Marec was reluctant to remind Goggles of the militaries common laws and practices, but he did, "Stef, you remember you can't have relationships within the army right?"

"Of course I know that, my superiors almost found out once...I could have been shot."

Visari was adamant people stayed true to him and the military, relationships were seen as distractions to the higher cause. The death penalty was punishment for potentially loving partnerships. Marec was no stranger to sex within the army; he slept with numerous women when he was younger, on army bar crawls, even off-duty it was seen as disobedience.

Continuing, Goggles spoke of the encounter, "This officer in particular was old fashioned to say the least, he believed in the survival of the race, claiming that there wasn't nearly enough Helghast to sustain the planet so same sex couples were morally bankrupt, or at least at that moment in time and therefore received worse punishment."

Walking and listening still, Reaper aided Goggles in telling the story.

"In the speeches, it was all about companionship, populating the planet. Even if men and women were found out, they were locked up in cells for a couple of days, nothing too bad."

Marec was still listening intently, keeping his mind off the distant explosions.

"We were in our quarters, four of us there including Reaper and a Special Forces girl; I forget her name every time..."

"Anna Polesk I think." Reaper chipped in.

"Aha! That was it; anyway, Aito and I sat in there discussing what we would do after service, general convo stuff you know."

The lieutenant didn't, he was never a big conversationalist, however let the corporal continue.

"This officer must have been in the corridor and overheard us or something, as we carried on talking he came in and ordered us immediately to explain. All we could do was deny any personal involvement before he left us all alone."

Reaper followed on, "The irony being that I heard he was executed for having a relationship with a sixteen year old guy once we left! Going against his own foolish rules only led to his own upset."

The rookies laughed and Marec broke a smile, re-opening his cracked lips under his mask. Goggles asked him a similar question, "So what about you sir? Anybody you were with before you joined?"

Rae was about to speak before a bullet zinged past them narrowly, the noise deafening as it hit a rusted oil barrel. Marec dived into the nearest doorway and engaged calmly, being as accurate as he could, hitting the dirty window frames from which the shots came. Reaper fired blindly at the assailants before jumping through a window, glass alerting the enemy to his new position as easily as they followed his trail. Goggles readied the scope before sprinting forwards, his beret coming off in the process, a pale, shaven head providing easy picking for the sniper team. Goggles continued running, eventually using his hand as a levy on a nearby lamppost to spin him ninety degrees into a living complex and upstairs to any apartments.

"Keep in cover!" Marec screamed to his group as Reaper rested his hands on the base of his head, cowering under a window. Marec could hear the whimpering before his helmet was struck off, spinning towards the road and near Goggles' beret. The lieutenant positioned his back to the inside of the doorway, readying a grenade. Goggles in the meanwhile kept transcending from apartment to apartment giving the enemy a hard time. Ricocheting bullets almost sending him to the grave, Goggles entered the last room, using his pistol to clear any rooms. The windows had been boarded up in a desperate attempt to keep any housing intact, hazy light seeping through. His thoughts ran rampant in this space.

_Kitchen: Clear_

_Bedroom: Clear_

_Living room: Clear_

One last area remained untouched.

Opening the door, his pistol went first, another pair of eyes for him before peering through himself, the rifle swaying slowly on his back, rigid belt items creating friction against his waist. Stefan moved fully into the room, seeing three quarters of it, realising it was a little girl's. A teddy bear greeted him with beady eyes and a red bow, toys scattered about the ripped carpet. Goggles lowered his sidearm, clasping it with both hands still, where these windows had been completely covered by the used wood from her bed frame. It was crude but effective, and Goggles could kill the team from a quiet and safe distance. Noise could be heard all around the room, coming from the outside, it was easily heard yet eerie. As he placed the pistol down, a kick from inside the cupboard forced him to react and open it. The parents and the little girl were sat in fear as two orange ovals appeared in front of them. Goggles stepped back slowly, anticipating attack from them, but they stayed sitting, staring at this black figure with two glowing lights where his eyes should be.

The corporal had to speak.

"It's okay," he whispered, "I won't hurt you."

Still the family sat as he lowered his weapon once more, signifying peace. Whispering also, the girl's mother addressed Stefan.

"How can we be sure?"

Stefan's eyebrows arched in a confused manner as he simply told them;

"We're not all sadists."

Taking over, the father spoke, "Helghast are all the same. Everyone knows what you do..." The man's eyes began welling up and still the little girl sat cross-legged in silence. The soldier felt sadness come over him, with a hint of disappointment.

"Our race is flawed, but so is yours, the reality is...we're all just human underneath."

Quivering came to the woman's lip as she replied, "Yes, but Helghast are _sick_. You're just letting us stew before you murder us." The mother began to cry quietly as the husband wrapped his arm around her, his tattered, coal black stained sleeve comforting her.

"Just leave us, if you kind find it in your heart to do that. **Please**. Our daughter is not part of this."

The Helghan drifted back to the girl, her head was focused on a coat hanger, its plastic sheen faded.

"I will leave you alone, however I must do this, my friends are pinned down. Just let me get them out of this."

Whilst the father nodded, Stefan immediately cut into the bottom plank, slicing a cube shaped hole allowing him enough room for the barrel to aim out. Squinting down the scope, the orange hue of it was made it difficult to see but Goggles held steady, capping one of the ISA in the neck, squirting the enemy's blood excessively. Corporal Dolte felt relieved at first then alarmed as multiple streams of return fire hit the wood panelling. Small beams of sun ushered through just as the smiling teddy bear was blown to fluff and stuffing, its head exploding, ripping to pieces. Their daughter screamed, her father clasping his hand around her mouth, nodding once more as if to order him to continue. Bullet casings exited the rifle, falling to the shag carpet as lives were taken. Blasts stopped sounding out as Goggles heard Marec shout to Reaper that it was safe.

"I'll leave you alone, but you must leave **now**. They will bomb every house to oblivion just to get one person, trust me." Standing up, the man thanked him and carried his daughter in his arms, holding his wife's hand, the gleam of their wedding rings prominent against filthy hands. The corporal followed them before parting ways through separate doors. Marec looked relieved as his squad were all living, picking up his helmet and throwing the saviour his beret.

"Shit...I thought we were all dead for sure," he sighed with relief, "Good work."

Goggles had an uneasy feeling, he felt like doubling over as Marec approached him.

"Not easy is it? Forgetting your first kill isn't, I can recall every second of mine. Say, tell me, how did they die?"

The young soldier's expression made Marec flesh out his question.

"How did the first sniper die? Trust me you'll feel better."

"Well...I got a grasp of how to contrast the wind, I got him in the neck, his...his blood squirted all over, his gun was covered in it."

Marec had been right, instead of bottling it up, it was out, like a big secret and he felt better, but guilty.

"Thank you. Never let it rest on your mind, I'm still not used to it...eighteen years of it. Christ." Marec lifted up his crimson eyes to reveal his own.

Goggles could see this man, this soldier, haunted by tens if not hundreds of bodies resting on a conscience ripped to shreds by each recent death. The black eyes were telling, dark portals to sins long past.

"Let's move on." Black eyes trundled forward, further into the industrial wastelands. Reaper's bulk followed as did this new saviour.

_One hour later_

Helghast corpses were strewn across the gas house, Marec's unit were ready for anything; primed weapons awaited any threat.

"Goggles, up the stairs, Reaper, climb the ladder over in the corner there and get up to the roof, radio is to be used as emergency contact only, no need for idle chatter."

Marec covered the ground floor, carrying the grenade he never got to use on the snipers earlier. The gas house was still active, large tanks took up most of the bottom floor, once regulated, now abandoned in the short time invasion had commenced.

**ISA must have got here fast**. Marec thought as he couldn't help glancing at each faceless body, one mask blown half off the face...multiple bodies charred with one canister exploding. All the death could have been avoided if Visari and Radec had more time to plan with.

**Radec... **Marec's mind filled with rage at the very thought of him.

_Solari –Six years prior_

Sergeant Marec was led across to the jungle base, the bushes scraping his half-naked body. He had been held prisoner on Solari for a year with no sign of help for Helghan, if he was to die here, so be it.

"Get up! Get your ass up!" A voice called to him as he lay in his bed.

Marec awoke to a guard standing over him, telling him to stand.

"Motherfucking Hig, they're all the same."

He stood, obeying the large, dark haired man. "Take yourself to rehabilitation for more 'treatment'.

The guard started laughing and continued to throw slurs at him. 'Hig' was most frequent in here.

As Marec limped to the rehabilitation room, he noticed the guard was following him with a large knife.

"Open the fuckin' door," Marec was too dazed to listen, "Are you all inbred that much on Helghan that you can't open a door?" the butt of a gun came hard at the back of his skull, cracking.

Marec was shackled up to the ceiling of an almost pitch black room, a square shaped hole letting in some sunlight above. Handcuffed, he knew what was coming; he had had it coming for the past year.

A shriek of pain swept down Marec's back, he could feel blood rushing down his back. Again and again, the swiping came, his back was a battlefield map, criss-crossing paths carved by his captors. He blamed Radec.

_Present day_

Climbing up into the vent, the lieutenant felt his age, bones clicking as he clambered up. He could see out of a duct easily, making it his habitat for the moment. Goggles moved upstairs silently, semi-automatic rifle clutched, the scope had been put in one of the belt pouches making close quarters combat a more efficient task. Marec kept his iron sights on him the entire time, eager to root out any aggressors. Reaper was in position on the roof, confined under some static fans. Goggles then slid behind a high generator, enough room to move about freely.

"_Thermal tracking says there are Helghast in this station." _The echoing voice startled the corporal and lieutenant. Reaper had seen them enter. More echoes followed.

"_See any Hig bastard and blow their brains out, no prisoners."_

"_Yes sir." _

As the echoed voices came to, silence returned. Through the duct, Marec saw one walk near Goggles; the other members followed their patterns, one on the ground floor; one on the roof. Goggles' man came close; he didn't expect the knife to come slamming through the top of his head though. Killed instantly, Marec thought of his own mark, walking near a lone gas tank, Marec took a risky shot, hitting it and throwing the ISA troupe's leader across the room and into some heavy machinery. Now Reaper had to accomplish his task.

Kicking the duct open from the vent, Marec caught up with Goggles and headed up to the roof where gunfire was being exchanged. The last man must have heard the bang but Reaper was alone on a relatively small rooftop.

"ISA!" Marec screamed as he aimed at the soldier.

"Help, he's got me pinned!" Reaper blind fired at the lone gunman, striking him twice. The ISA patrol was defeated; the man fell from the roof landed in a waste disposal river, violently smashing his head on a barrier and being washed away into the sewers.

"Did I just...?"

"Yeah Reaper, you killed an enemy, and saved our arses in the process. Nice." Goggles answered.

Reaper's radio came on once more.

_Move out Marec patrol, the beach is up ahead...over and out._

_**A.N. **_Yes, free time! Now I can continue with this eagerly, thanks again for all support.


	4. Mist

Mist

Water crashed against eroded rocks as Helghast groups were deployed along the beachhead. Drop ships gave way to more soldiers, each more ready than the last to attack Vekta. Charcoal clouds tackled grey-white clouds in a desperate attempt at dominance in the sky; rain was eventually to drip down glass panes, skewering views to the outside. Trails of orange horizontally moved as the troopers heads moved, they could be heard by Reaper who was inside a docking office flicking through papers. A thick thumb caught the next page, the words blurring past as he arrived at what he wanted. Goggles walked over casually, noticing what Reaper was concentrating on.

"Map of the beaches? That's what you've been obsessed with finding this past half hour?"

Reaper ignored his complaining, carrying on surveying and planning.

"Whatever then...where's Sarge?" Corporal Dolte's voice made Reaper lose the heavy concentration.

"Stef, I don't keep tabs on him...he'll be outside."

Reaper continued with what he was doing, Goggles walking out through the door, tripping slightly on a raised metal frame. Cursing, he managed to find Marec near the pier; cold metal boats arrived, bringing supplies.

"Sir, you got a minute? I hear the area's gonna be bombarded." Hesitation sounded in his voice.

"I heard that too, that's why we have to leave as soon as the ISA units are down, we can't afford to stay here," Marec caught Goggles' head lowered, checking out the already dead ISA group, "Those ones were cleared out just as we got here."

"It doesn't matter though. Eventually all of us will end up like that." The young corporal was troubled due to the news he had heard, anxiety was his weakness.

"Don't think like that, brainpower is as powerful a tool as that rifle. I won't have our team dead before this war is up...even if it wrong."

As the two stood watching the crashing waves, Reaper joined them, taking his eyewear off.

"A nice view..."

Marec replied, "What?"

"Nice view, these waves. Funny, don't think I've ever seen waves this calm, Helghan's seas are brown and murky, storms always riling them up. Terrible."

"This should have been our birthplace," Marec continued, "At least here, there would be little to worry about, ignoring the war that is."

Marec's team rested their elbows on the iron railing, relaxed as much as they possibly could be; charcoal clouds had overtaken the others, droplets hitting their uncovered heads. Marec's head was the palest, no hairs to be seen on the dome, Goggles' cranium was shaven for the army; it was once black, stubble where it should have been hid the once mid length hair. Reaper's was the most dark, tanned through constant exposure to the little sunlight Helghan had, slum housing lacking full roofs accountable for it. As the rain died down, light speckles invaded their uniforms, the grey trench coat Goggles wore, peppered with water. Marec's standard regalia seemed untouched but it had been, Reaper's hefty layers showed up next to nothing, his breathing mask drenched albeit functioning well.

"_Back to stations please, ISA intrusion imminent," _multiple iterations of this phrase vibrated across the beach head.

"Better get moving then," Reaper's voice was solemn, uncaring almost.

Two of the trio put their helmets back on as Goggles adjusted his beret. Dripping off orange lit eyes, rain continued misting sights, what looked like four dots on the horizon turned out to be actual ISA dots on the horizon. Marec told the young duo to ignore them; they would be dealt with swiftly.

Taking a swig from his symbol emblazoned canteen, Reaper holstered it and continued moving alongside his comrades.

"Do you think we should keep going? What if the ISA have us pinned?"

"They won't." Marec replied.

"Sir how do you know that?"

"Stef, I know that because this area is cordoned off by the rest of the army. They want nobody in or out without their say so. The crates have barely moved and they're already moved in..."

Goggles sighed, stepping up on to another identical rock. Marec was ahead of the two rookies, making the most of the view; he twisted a small cylindrical knob on his eyewear. His view was magnified, identifying the station they were assigned to.

"Move up, come on, quickly now, half a mile to walk now." The two young men groaned as they eventually walked over to him, continuing on the path. Marec's thoughts drifted again...

_Solari- Five years prior_

Collapsing to the cell floor, Marec coughed furiously, the guard had once again prescribed medicine.

"You enjoy that don't you?" The nasally voice angered Marec, he knew he could kill this man in a heartbeat but there was no way he would live to tell it if he did it here. "Get up Hig!" Marec obeyed, a small "Yes," coming from his ripped mouth, sludgy matter hanging off his bottom lip. Laughing, the guard threw him on to the bed before slamming the door shut. Marec lay sobbing.

_Present day_

"We're here boys."

_**A.N. **__Thanks for continued support, I haven't updated in over a month because of my recent move to university and I eventually got around these past few days to finishing this chapter. Also I am sorry for the short length, I wanted a more personal 'journey' chapter as I felt I wasn't detailed enough with the characters personal appearances and political/social viewpoints. Any further reviews are always greatly appreciated and I can get back on track now._


End file.
